


Puzzle Pieces pt. 4

by fritokays



Series: Puzzle Pieces [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, flufffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Part four of this little series that I can't seem to stop writing. More fluff. Picks up right after the last one left off.





	

Kara watched her wife crumble against her adoptive mother and felt her heart breaking. Lillian had never given her that. She’d never had the love of a mother before and now that she was getting it, it was breaking her.

Eliza rolled with it. She knew enough to deal with the situation and merely held Lena more tightly against her and petted her hair while she tried to stifle her cries, “I’m so sorry,” She choked out, seemingly unable to get herself under control, “I don’t know-” Eliza cut her off.

“There is absolutely nothing for you to be apologizing for,” She chided softly and Lena nodded against her after a moment, “And I mean it. Nothing,” Eliza whispered against her dark hair and Lena took a deep breath.

Eliza only released her hold on Lena once she’d stopped shaking. She pulled back and looked into green eyes that were still watery but shown with just a little bit more sparkle. She then turned and faced Kara who was watching the whole encounter with a goofy grin on her face, “And you!” She said with a pointed finger and blue eyes widened in shock, “How dare you get married and not call me!” She said as she stalked towards her daughter who just stared at her.

“I- uh- I-.. Sorry?” She shrugged and attempted to grin while Eliza stared at her with raised eyebrows, “It wasn’t my fault!” Kara insisted, “Blame Maggie!” She said as she waved her hands around.

“You still could have called me, Kara Danvers!” She said with that same finger in her daughter’s face and Kara scrunched her face up, “But I still love you. Come on, you clueless alien,” She said as she enveloped her daughter in a hug now. Kara laughed and lifted Eliza off of her feet exactly as she did every time she hugged her. The woman reacted the same way she always did and swatted at Kara, “Put me down!” She laughed and was sat to her feet.

“I’m sorry?” Kara tried again and Eliza rolled her eyes.

“I know you are. I’m going to have words with Detective Sawyer,” Eliza mumbled and turned to look at Lena who’d been watching the scene before her play out with an amused smile on her face and the occasional giggle, “Welcome to the family,” She said genuinely, “Officially.”

0~0~0

Kara heard the sounds of Maggie and Alex coming down the hallway and widened her eyes at Lena before making an excuse and leaving the room quickly. She caught them a few doors down from the apartment.

“What, Little Danvers?” Maggie asked when she found the humanoid puppy in her path.

“Eliza’s here,” Kara said, “And she’s sort of on the war path about everything right now. I think it’s stress or something?” Kara said, “But she’s not happy about the tattoo,” She directed at Maggie who bit her lip, “Or the fact that you got hurt on the job a few weeks ago and she only found out recently,” She directed at Alex, “And she’s pissed at me for getting married without calling her.”

“Why is she here?” Alex finally asked and Kara let that little goofy grin return to her face.

“She’s here for Lena,” She whispered and Alex smirked and brushed by her sister and into her apartment with Maggie behind her and Kara bringing up the rear.

“Alexandra Danvers!” They heard from the kitchen and Lena was the first to run out with wide eyes and actually managed to be hidden behind her wife before Eliza emerged.

“She’s strangely good at that,” Lena whispered against Kara’s back and the blonde chuckled and stuck a hand back to grab Lena’s.

“How many times have I told you to be careful while you’re working and if you get hurt, you call me?!” Eliza started and Alex grimaced and looked to her mother apologetically.

“I’m sorry, mom. It slipped my mind and it really wasn’t a big thing,” She tried to interject but her mother was having none of it.

“I swear I’m going to get a call one day telling me you’ve been fatally wounded because you were reckless!” Eliza threw her hands in the air and then was hugging Alex all in the same breath.

“She’s very…” Lena started and then couldn’t find the word to describe what she was seeing. Kara nodded and squeezed her hand in complete agreement.

“And you!” She turned on Maggie, “That tattoo?!” Maggie actually cowered away from the irate blonde.

“In my defense, I had no clue about that custom,” Maggie said with her hands in the air and Eliza rolled her eyes and brought the Latina into a hug as well.

“That went from zero to one hundred back to zero so fast,” Lena whispered into Kara’s back and the blonde laughed and tugged Lena out from behind her to hug her to her side, “Is she always like that?” She whispered.

“Mhmm,” Kara nodded as she pressed her lips to Lena’s hair, “Get used to it. I’m pretty sure she’s claimed you as one of her own now,” Kara whispered and Lena leaned into her wife and sighed happily.

“Alright, I think I’m done yelling,” She thought for a moment and spun to face Lena who was nuzzled happily into Kara’s shoulder, “You haven’t done anything I need to yell about have you?”

Lena squeaked and Kara, Alex, and Maggie all laughed at her, “Umm. I don’t think so?” She said unsurely and Eliza just laughed at her.

“I’m kidding, dear,” She said with a smile and Lena let out a breath, “Maggie there was a video or something you wanted to show me?” She asked as she went to check on her lasagna.

“Oh yeah! Do you know why concentrated orange juice tastes different? Because Lena does!” Maggie said excitedly and Lena just groaned as Kara pulled her into the kitchen as well.

0~0~0

“Your apartment’s clean,” Alex said gently and Kara and Lena looked up at her, “Not that I’m kicking you out or anything. But I just got word that everything has been fixed,” She finished.

Kara looked to Lena who bit her bottom lip before turning to her wife, “I want to see it.”

So Kara took her over there as soon as they were dressed. She sat Lena down on her own feet so she could unlock the door and they stepped inside hand in hand. She felt Lena tense and squeezed her hand gently to let her know she was there.

Lena made her way through the apartment and Kara trailed after her, still clutching to her hand so she could feel her support. Lena didn’t stop until they were in the bedroom. Kara watched her look around and watched with a small smile when she picked up the stuffed animal in the middle of the bed.

Lena then looked up through thick lashes with eyes shining with unshed tears, “We’re going to have to find somewhere else,” She said gently and Kara nodded and pulled her into a hug, “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I was thinking the same thing, bug. We’ll find somewhere else.”

0~0~0

Lena looked at her phone which was laying on her desk when it started ringing and saw that picture Maggie had taken of herself pop up on her phone letting her know who was calling. She laughed every time she saw it. It was just so Maggie. The detective was looking into the camera with what she called her “detective face” claiming that it made everyone confess to her. She really just looked like someone’s disapproving mother.

“Hello?” Lena answered after picking it up with her uninjured hand.

“Game night. Seven o’clock,” Was said before the line went dead. Lena looked at her phone and rolled her eyes before calling her wife.

“Hey, did Alex just call you, tell you there was a game night, and then hang up?” Kara asked in confusion and Lena giggled.

“No, but Maggie did.”

0~0~0

After a round of The Game of Life and a game of UNO!, the group of friends had moved on to Maggie’s recommendation; Never Have I Ever.

“I don’t know about this,” Kara mumbled as she took her seat on the ground next to Lena. She, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James were all sat on the floor around Alex’s coffee table with their drinks in front of them.

“Oh give it up, Superpuppy,” Maggie said and Lena giggled causing Kara to turn a playful glare towards her, “It’s not like this actually affects you anyway,” Maggie then pursed her lips in thought, “Do we have any of that-”

“Not a chance, Mags,” Alex interjected with a shake of her head, “Do you not remember the last time she got drunk? I do not need a repeat of drunk puppy sleeping at the DEO,” Alex said with an eye roll and Lena turned a curious expression to Kara.

“What?” She asked quietly and Kara flushed embarrassedly.

“Lena’s never seen the drunk puppy,” Maggie whispered in awe and the other four occupants of the room turned quiet and looked to the couple who were just staring at one another, “Next game night will be held at the alien bar just so Lena can see this. Because everyone’s got to experience that at least once in their life time,” Maggie said with a definitive nod.

“Just let me know ahead of time so I can warn J’onn not to shoot something at Supergirl when she inevitably attempts to do figure eights and a lazer show in the sky,” Alex grumbled meanwhile Kara was just blushing harder and harder.

“Can we just start the game?” She asked in defeat and Maggie nodded.

“Sure,” She sat up straight, “Never have I ever kissed a man,” Maggie said with a cheeky smile. She then watched Kara, Alex, and Winn all take a drink. She turned to Lena and raised an eyebrow, “Luthor?” The woman blushed, “Goldstar?” She asked and Lena nodded while she blushed harder, “Damn girl,” She mumbled and then nudged Alex to take her turn.

“Alright. Never have I ever received a bomb in the form of a clown on my birthday,” She said with a barely concealed grin.

“That was cold,” Winn said as he tipped his drink back and glared at her over the table. She just giggled, “At least it didn’t blow up CatCo,” He shrugged.

“I’m learning some strange things tonight,” Lena mumbled and Kara giggled at her.

“Umm, never have I ever had sex at my place of work,” He said lamely and shrugged. Lena, Alex, and Winn drank. Kara cleared her throat.

“James, you have to drink,” She said quietly and James looked at her in confusion, “Lucy sort of told me about that time in the storage closet,” She said and Alex snorted her drink out of her nose.

“Oh yeah,” He mumbled and shrugged before drinking.

“Dammit, Lane,” Alex giggled and rolled her eyes.

Kara cocked her head to the side trying to think of what she was going to say before grinning and Lena could have sworn she heard Alex groan, “Never have I ever lied to my mother about being high while simultaneously offering her a blunt,” She grinned and Alex shot her a death glare as she gulped her drink.

“You did not!” Maggie said in shock and even Lena was sat up on her knees now looking at the agent in surprise.

“Yes she did,” Kara giggled out.

“What’d Eliza do?” Lena asked curiously and Alex groaned and threw a pillow at her sister.

“Well, the memory’s kinda fuzzy but I remember her shoving me into a shower with my clothes on, taking out my lip ring and eyebrow piercing, and telling me to get my ass in line or she was going to do it for me,” Alex mumbled while she rubbed at her forehead, “I was a mess.”

“You were a disaster,” Kara commented quietly.

“We can’t all be walking rays of sunshine,” Alex laughed and rolled her eyes at Kara, “Your turn, L-Corp.”

“Umm, never have I ever broken something and not told the owner?” Lena said with a shrug and watched the other five think about it before Kara, Maggie, and James were drinking, “The hell did you break?” She asked Kara and the blonde blushed brightly.

“You remember that alien detection device?” She sort of squeaked out and Lena nodded slowly, “I may have used heat vision on it?” She said quietly and Lena stared at her in shock before laughing.

“That explains how my interface burned up. I assumed I’d tried to overdo it and overloaded the circuit board,” Lena laughed out.

“Sorry?” Kara tried and Lena shook her head at her wife and they all looked to Maggie.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a super?” She said and watched Lena, Winn, and James take a drink.

“Alex,” Kara said pointedly and everyone looked towards the older Danvers sister.

“You had a crush on Clarke?” James asked mildly interested and Alex scrunched her face up.

“Ew. No,” She said and then she was met with shocked faces, “I didn’t have a crush on Kara either!” She said quickly to make everyone relax, “Who are you referring to?” 

“You totally had a thing for Aunt Diana,” Kara said with a raised eyebrow and Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

“She doesn’t count.”

“She totally counts,” Kara said back defiantly.

“She’s an amazon, not a super,” Alex said indignantly, “And I was twenty, pretty sure everyone had a crush on her,” Alex shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure Wonder Woman counts, Alex,” The blonde dead panned and everyone froze and looked at Kara.

“You know Wonder Woman?” Maggie asked Kara and the blonde nodded, “And Alex had a crush on her?” She asked cheekily and Kara nodded with a smirk on her face, “Drink up, babe,” She said and Alex groaned and tipped her drink back.

“And just so we’re clear, Kara,” Alex started, “It wasn’t one-sided,” She said smugly and Kara seemed to choke on air.

“YOU SLEPT WITH WONDER WOMAN?”

0~0~0

Lena and Maggie made dinner a few nights later while Kara and Alex were banned from coming near the stove. They were sat at the counter watching their respective partners when there was a knock at the door.

“Who’s that?” Alex asked and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Do you wanna go see?” She asked childishly and Alex shook her head.

“No, I want to know who it is before I open the door and let in someone else asking me if I’ve found God yet,” Alex deadpanned and Kara slipped her glasses down her nose and looked at the door.

“LUCYYY!” She shrieked and was at the door in a moment and opening it to find Lucy Lane on the other side, “Where the heck have you been?!” She asked as she hugged the woman and pulled her into the apartment.

“Chill a minute, Sunny Danvers,” Lucy groaned when Kara hugged a little too hard, “And I could tell you,” She said as she was let go and could breathe again, “But my father might literally kill you if I did,” She said in complete seriousness. Kara stared for a moment before shrugging.

“Fair enough. Keep General Lane as far away from me as possible,” She mumbled and stepped to the side when Alex stepped up behind her.

“Broody Danvers,” Lucy said in greeting and Alex rolled her eyes as she hugged her.

“Cat’s nicknames? Really?” She asked with a laugh and Lucy shook her head.

“If I had used Cat’s nicknames it would be Kiera and Agent Scully,” She said brightly and Alex rolled her eyes again. Lucy glanced over Alex and Kara’s shoulders to see two women stood in the doorway and bit her lip, “Dammit, I owe Vasquez fifty bucks on each of you,” She groaned and Alex and Kara looked at her in confusion.

“Why?” Kara finally asked and Lucy grinned at her.

“Well you see,” She gestured at Alex, “Totally knew this one was gay,” Lucy said and Alex smacked her upper arm earning a ‘Lane glare’. She shrugged, “I just figured it’d take her longer than this to actually find someone to put up with her ass,” She said sweetly and Alex just shook her head, “And you,” Lucy gestured at Kara, “I totally bet against you being gay or not straight or whatever. Especially after I hit on you multiple times just to see and… nothing,” She said in confusion.

“You hit on me?” Kara asked, “How did I not notice?”

“You’re pretty clueless,” Alex said and Kara looked at her sharply.

“No I’m not,” She replied indignantly.

“Yes you are,” The voices of Lena, Alex, and Maggie all answered at once.

“Well, then,” Kara said with a roll of her eyes.

“Now, let’s play match the girlfriends,” Lucy said excitedly and pushed past the Danvers sisters to stand in front of Lena and Maggie, “Hmm,” She said thoughtfully and Lena and Maggie glanced at one another in confusion, “Name?” She asked as she turned to Lena and the brunette scrunched her face up.

“Lena Luthor,” She said hesitantly and Lucy fist pumped.

“Too easy,” Lucy said, “You’re Kara’s,” She said triumphantly, “She always had a thing about CEOs.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked from behind her and Lucy spun and gave her that shit eating grin.

“Aww, this precious little alien puppy still doesn’t know?” Lucy asked and Alex coughed.

“Well, she did leave town,” She mumbled and Kara looked between the two of them.

“What?” She asked again and Lucy giggled.

“You had a thing for Cat,” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I did not!” Kara said with furrowed eyebrows.

“You did too!” Lucy said, “For heaven’s sake. You answered to Kiera,” She said pointedly, “And Sunny D, and Assistant Number Two, should I go on?”

“I did not have a thing for Cat,” Kara repeated and then Lucy and Alex were both looking at her with raised eyebrows and she was quiet for a moment before groaning, “I had a thing for my boss,” She mumbled and brought her hand to her forehead.

Alex laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, “Took you long enough,” She said through a giggle.

“Okay, now I get to guess what Alex’s does,” Lucy said with a small excited clap and spun back to face Lena and Maggie, “Hmm,” She said as she narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. Lena stepped away from her and back into the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning, “Short but muscular,” She said and Alex rolled her eyes while she watched on.

“Lucy. This is unnecessary,” Alex said without amusement and Lucy just waved her off.

“Hmm, ponytail,” Lucy mumbled, “Side holster,” She cocked her head to the side, “Detective,” She finally said definitively and then fist pumped when Maggie just nodded. Lucy stuck out her hand and shook Maggie’s, “Lucy Lane.”

“Maggie Sawyer,” She said back and then laughed at the look on Alex and Kara’s face, “While you’re here and clearly have dirt on our girls,” Maggie started when Lena rejoined them, “Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

0~0~0

“Kara,” Lena called a few days later and the blonde looked up at her in question, “I have a few listings if you want to come with me to look?” She said and bit at her bottom lip. Kara’s face lit up though and she was back and dressed within a few moments and beaming at her wife.

“Let’s go!” She said excitedly and Lena laughed before getting up and taking Kara’s hand.

When they parked, Kara looked out of the window in confusion, “A house?” She asked quietly and then looked to Lena when she didn’t answer her. The woman looked nervous and was once again biting at her bottom lip. Kara leaned towards her and pecked her lips gently, “You want to buy a house with me?” She asked with a grin and Lena’s face finally lit up in a smile as well.

“I want nothing more than to buy a house with you,” Lena said as she caught Kara’s lips again before opening the door and getting out of the car. They were shown the house by the agent and it was nice and beautiful but it just didn’t feel right to them, “It’s okay,” Lena shrugged and held up her folder, “I found others.”

“We’ll find the one,” Kara said in agreement and grabbed Lena’s hand over the console. They were shown house after house for the rest of the day and became more and more dejected after each one just wasn’t right.

At one point Kara had noticed a pattern and bit at her nails for a minute before asking the question, “Lena?” Kara said softly and the woman in the driver’s seat had hummed in response, “Why do all of these houses have at least three bedrooms?” She asked just as quietly and Lena had gone stiff and her knuckles had turned white from her grip on the steering wheel while she tried to formulate her answer.

“I umm,” She started and bit at her bottom lip before Kara was reaching over and gently cupping her chin and thumbing her lip from between her teeth.

“Bug?” She asked and Lena looked at her after she parked with big eyes full of emotion, “Do you want a family with me?” She asked softly and gave nothing away with her tone in case Lena maybe just wanted the extra space or a guest room or something.

Lena stared at her for a long moment before giving a small nod and once again pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, “I do,” She whispered.

“You do?” Kara asked and Lena watched as a smile slowly made its way across her face and breathed out a sigh of relief as she nodded and grinned at her wife, “You wanna fill a house with perfect little Lenas?” She asked with a giggle and the brunette rolled her eyes.

“I want to fill a house with perfect little Karas,” She laughed out and leaned towards Kara to kiss her, “I want a life with you. I want a family with you. I want everything with you,” Lena whispered against her lips, “I want it all.”

“Then we’d better find a very sturdy house,” Kara said with a laugh, “A half Kryptonian child could break one easily,” She giggled out and Lena looked at her curiously, “What?”

“What do you mean? Half Kryptonian?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, “Wait, could we...” She trailed off and looked at Kara in question.

“Yes,” Kara said, “And that’s the short answer and I don’t think we have time for the long answer right this moment,” Kara said as she caught a glimpse of the realtor pulling up, “But we’ll discuss this later, baby. Promise.”

After that, they were shown three more houses and Lena was starting to lose hope, “How many more?” Kara asked and the brunette handed over the paper.

“Just one,” Lena mumbled and pulled into the driveway. They stared for a long time before looking at one another with matching smiles, “It looks good from out here,” She said and Kara opened her door so Lena followed her.

They were let into the front door and they could feel themselves falling in love with the home. It was two stories, three bedrooms and three baths. The front porch was screened in and got plenty of sunshine with the sunrise. The back of the house was all glass doors and windows which would get plenty of sunshine in the sunset. The backyard was gorgeous, complete with the perfect tree for a treehouse as Kara pointed out and Lena couldn’t help but laugh at her and nod in agreement.

The realtor gave them some time alone to discuss and look around while she took a phone call. Lena spun slowly and then looked up at Kara before smiling, “What do you think?” She asked and Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and lifted her up to spin her around. Lena laughed loudly and clasped her hands behind Kara’s neck.

“I think we just found our home,” She said and Lena couldn’t help but agree as she leaned down and kissed her soundly.

0~0~0

They moved in quickly and mostly pain free. With Kara’s superspeed and superstrength, it was relatively easy. Alex and Maggie volunteered to help once everything was actually in the house and just needed to be arranged. It took only about a day to do everything and Lena and Kara were in their new home, in their new bed for the first time that night.

“Bug?” Kara whispered and Lena sighed.

“Hmm?” She asked already half asleep but Kara couldn’t resist telling her.

“I love you so much,” She whispered and kissed Lena’s forehead softly. A few moments later, she saw green eyes open and a soft smile spread across Lena’s lips.

“I love you more,” Lena said and burrowed impossibly further into Kara’s hold.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Kara whispered but Lena was already asleep so she dropped a kiss into her hair and followed close behind.

0~0~0

Kara came in the back door dressed as Supergirl, disappeared down the hallway for a moment, and came back dressed as Kara Danvers. She lifted her reading wife, who was lounging on the couch as she usually did on her only day off during the week, and sat back down with Lena between her legs.

“Hello to you too,” Lena murmured as she flipped her page and Kara giggled and pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she pulled out her phone to check a message she’d just gotten. It was a snap from Winn telling her there was a puppy filter on the app and it was perfect for her. She rolled her eyes but pulled it up anyway and looked at herself with the ears, nose, and mouth before hearing loud laughter from her wife, “Oh my god. Please take hundreds of those and send them all to me,” Lena giggled out while looking at Kara’s puppy face.

“I don’t understand why everyone thinks I’m a puppy,” Kara pouted and Lena giggled and leaned towards her to kiss her cheek, “Ohh, it works with two people,” Kara said excitedly and Lena glanced at the phone to see herself and her wife with the filter on their faces. She rolled her eyes but Kara snapped their picture anyway and saved it, “What else has snap chat been hiding from me?” She whispered as she pulled Lena back against her chest and flipped through the filters. 

The brunette gave up her book and laid her head back against Kara’s shoulder to watch her mess around with her phone. She laughed at certain things and even reached up to take pictures she liked while Kara giggled against her. They only stopped when Maggie snapped Kara back with a “You two are going to ruin my badass rep at work!” that had them falling into laughter against one another.

“You know what’s amazing?” Lena asked as she snuggled against Kara’s body and grabbed the hands resting on her stomach to tangle her fingers with Kara’s.

“What’s that?” Kara asked her and nuzzled her nose into dark hair.

“I never thought I would ever find any kind of love,” Lena whispered and squeezed Kara’s hand when she felt the blonde tense behind her, “And yet here I am, in the arms of the love of my life.”

0~0~0

Kara had been quiet on the communication front today. It was pretty unusual for her. She was constantly texting or snapchatting Lena when she had a free moment. Or if she was at her desk, Lena could expect an email or an instant message full of emojis. But today, Kara hadn’t really done any of that.

Lena didn’t really think anything of it though. Supergirl had been busy today. After catching a bus that had driven off of a bridge, putting out a fire, taking down yet another rogue alien, and busting a bank robbery, she wouldn’t blame her wife if she’d just gone home and passed out due to exhaustion.

Which is why she was confused when Kara walked through the door to her office around dinner time holding takeout bags and with that little grin on her face. Lena had kissed her in thanks and they’d sat down to eat their dinner.

The CEO noticed that Kara didn’t talk as much during dinner. She almost seemed lost in thought, far away from her office. She watched her wife for a while before finally just asking, “Kara?” She asked softly and blue eyes found hers immediately, “What’s on your mind, puppy?” She asked softly and Kara bit her lip, “Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Lena urged and Kara nodded.

“I know,” She said and sat her food on the table in front of her. She took a breath and looked like she was going to say something before closing her mouth and sighing. She then stood and paced while Lena watched her move back and forth in front of her, “So,” Kara sighed, “Supergirl visited the orphanage today,” She said finally and Lena nodded for her to continue, “I was just there to lift some spirits, bring in some donations,” She waved her hand around, “I don’t know. I like to do that for them some times,” Lena nodded again. Her wife had the biggest heart, “And there,” She ran a hand through her hair, “There was this little girl, Lena,” The blonde made eye contact for the first time since she’d started this conversation, “And I don’t know how it happened but I have become completely and utterly attached to this child,” Kara said.

“Kara,” Lena tried and the blonde kept pacing.

“And I know,” Kara said while she wrung her hands together and walked back and forth. Lena swore she might actually wear a hole in her floor, “We haven’t really discussed this past the fact that we want kids. That we would love to adopt and maybe someday have one of our own. And I know you still want to get with Alex about that whole biological thing I’m trying to set that up,” Kara said and Lena watched her ramble fondly, “But, Lena, she is beautiful and she’s so broken,” Kara whispered and Lena could hear the pain coming from the tone as the blonde spoke, “And I don’t really even know-” She stopped talking when she turned and found Lena in her path.

“Sweetheart,” Lena said softly and with a smile, “Show me this child.”

0~0~0

They waited until the next day they both had off; Sunday. Lena had made the necessary calls over the week to have their paperwork put in and everything expedited so that when they decided to adopt, it wouldn’t be an issue. Kara had been amazed by that, but after all, money talked.

They were shown into a play room to meet this little girl Kara had raved about for the past few days and when she spun, Lena saw exactly what Kara had been talking about. Light brown hair tumbled in soft curls down her shoulders. Striking green eyes stared out of her pale face. She was skinny, probably underfed, and when she opened her mouth, she was missing her front two teeth, common at that age. But Lena fell in love too. Fell right over that edge with Kara.

She looked up at her wife and squeezed her hand before they were squatting and introducing themselves to her while the social worker looked on from the other side of the room.

“What’s your name?” Kara asked her softly and the girl looked between them before opening that snaggle toothed mouth and giving them the answer that gave them the answer to the question they’d been asking themselves for days.

“Hope.”


End file.
